Friends forever
by lizzy-chan
Summary: MY FISRT FIC SO NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! anyways what would happen if saddenly the minestry of magic detects kagome using her miko powers and send her to hogwarts and inuyasha follows her?troubble thats what. rated just in case.


Merry Christmas Matthew!  


#1, Rudolph Way  
North Pole, Canada  
HOH OHO

Matthew  
Edinboro, Pennsylvania  
United States

Sunday, December 15, 2002 

  
Dear Matthew,

Thank you for sending me your email all the way from Edinboro! HO!! Ho!! ho!! Did you know there are lots of elves in Edinboro? I hear they like visiting Edinboro because there's a special boy by the name of Matthew that lives there! (*wink*)

Wow, Matthew, I can't believe you're 8 years old already! You're getting to be quite a big boy! I'm really glad you still wrote me though because I'm sure some of your friends have said things about me. Of course, I'll bet _they_ never got a magic letter like this directly from Santa Claus himself! (*wink*) I also hear you've been a good boy. (Of course, you won't mind if I do a little checking, will you? HO!! Ho!! ho!!). 

Let's see what you put in your letter for Christmas wishes: 1. a game cube&yugio battle stadium,a; 2. sled,soccer ball,pokemon cards,6 beyblade toys,spi and; 3. spiderman glove,pocket knife,golf set. Can I tell you a little secret? I love playing games on my Game Cube -- reindeer games that is! HO!! Ho!! ho!! They are a lot of fun aren't they (*wink*)! I guess that's why so many good little boys and girls asked for the same thing as you! I just wish there was room in my sleigh to give everyone one. 

Yum! Smells like Mrs. Claus just pulled another batch of cookies out of the oven. HO!! Ho!! ho!! I'll bet she needs help eating them! Take care Matthew and don't forget to listen for me Christmas Eve!! And remember... only 10 more sleeps until Christmas!!

Wishing you a very Merry Christmas,

P.S. I've attached a special postmarked copy of your email below so you can print it off and show it to all your friends or put it on your fridge.

Get a friendly reminder from EmailSanta to come back and visit the elves again next year.

While you certainly don't have to do it to stay on Santa's Nice List, you can help support EmailSanta by sending the elves a present of a buck or two. (It is quite ok with Santa and the elves if you don't and remember, only adults are allowed to send money).

(The above two pages open in new windows so you don't lose your letter from Santa before you can save it).

NOTE: Because this is a special letter from Santa Claus, it cannot be bookmarked! Please SAVE your letter as a file by clicking on ** File**,** Save As**. Then, to share your letter with family & friends, just ATTACH the saved file to an email! Merry Christmas!

matthew  
edinboro, Pennsylvania  
United States

  
Dear Santa Claus,

My name is matthew. I am a boy and I am already 8 years old!! I live in the great city of edinboro. Of course, that's in United States, but I'll bet you knew that!!

This year I've been so good that I should really be on the 'Nice' List!!

Santa Claus, some things that I might like for Christmas this year are a a game cube&yugio battle stadium,a , a sled,soccer ball,pokemon cards,6 beyblade toys,spi and a spiderman glove,pocket knife,golf set.

P.S. Santa Claus, I almost forgot to say... also,octypus car track,a scooter yugio game boy advance game,night vision goggles,bean bag chair,water gun,skis and snoboard,and remote control plane and blast off rocket and chemistry set

Love, matthew

COOL STUFF

Send your Christmas wish to Santa Check the "Naughty or Nice" List Send Christmas Postcards --> Get Santa's Autograph Send your pet's email to Rudolph Vote for who'll guide Santa's sleigh Watch Christmas Webcams Play Rudolph's Christmas Trivia Play Rudolph's Christmas Trivia --> Read funny emails to Santa Try out Santa's Advent Calendar Laugh at silly Elf Jokes Watch the "Rudolph-cam" Sign up for 'Emails to Santa' Play Reindeer Games --> See silly Santa Photos Colour these Christmas pages Play "YuleSearch" Christmas Countdown Clock Kid's Help Lines For Parents EmailSanta Home Page Site Map Privacy Policy 

Search EmailSanta  
  



End file.
